


Let's Begin

by jujukittychick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, No Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, lol believe it or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Stiles has put himself in Peter's very capable hands





	Let's Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is nothing but one drawn out tease, which I had a lot of very positive response from where I originally posted it, but it is a tease lol

The room was comfortable, neutral colors and generic, if expensive, bedroom furniture at odds with what Stiles suspected regularly happened in there. There should definitely be more black, or red, or leather, or something. Oh wait, there were hooks in the ceilings,the walls too, places for things to be attached at different heights and intervals, but they were easy to miss at first glance. Easy to miss because no one would look at this boring looking room and think,  _Hey, I bet all kinds of weird and kinky things go on in there._  Hiding in plain sight and all that he guessed and, "Oh gods, why did I decide to do this?"

"Really? Are you getting worked up already, my darling boy?"

"Finally!" Stiles looked up as Peter walked in, shutting the door behind him. He'd lost the button up he'd worn to dinner and was down to only the pale grey slacks that made his ass look amazing, his muscled chest and arms on display. Oh yeah, that might have had something to do with his decision. "Well, what did you expect to happen after asking me to come in here and strip?"

"I'm sorry. I needed to make sure everything was ready for this evening so we wouldn't be disturbed. Forgive me?" He grins before ducking his head to steal a chaste kiss, one broad callused palm sliding slowly down Stiles' side, leaving chill bumps in its wake.

Stiles swayed forward, trying to prolong the kiss only to have Peter step back out of reach, his hand trailing along Stiles' stomach as he started to circle him. Stiles turned his head, trying to watch him but Peter shook his head.

"No, keep looking forward. I want to look at you; you're normally so covered up, this is a treat."

Stiles shivered again, swearing he could feel Peter's gaze like a touch on his back. He let his eyes close as he felt the heat of Peter's body behind him, could imagine all too easily those strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him close, that hard body pressed up against him tightly, his hard cock nestled against his ass. Stiles could feel his cock twitch as his imagination started to get carried away.

"So beautiful." Peter's warm breath fanned over Stiles' neck as he tilted his head, exposing the length of his neck and prompting a pleased hum and a gentle kiss over his pulse. "So responsive." His hands glided gently down Stiles' arms, their fingers interlacing as he placed another kiss to Stiles' shoulder. "Are you sure about this, darling? You don't have to, and you can change your mind any time."

"I'm sure. I trust you." Stiles squeezed Peter's hands reassuringly. They had talked this over several times, only Stiles' nerves keeping him from trying up until now, but he  _did_  trust Peter, knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

"Good boy. I'm so proud of you for trying this."

Another kiss to the back of Stiles' neck and then Peter slipped away from him. Stiles wanted to look, but remembered Peter's order and instead listened as he moved around the room. Stiles could hear drawers opening, the rustling slide of...something, something heavier than normal fabric would be. Stiles wasn't sure if the anticipation of what was to come was worse than the not knowing, only knowing that his body was starting to thrum with low level arousal.

Peter's movements quieted for a moment and then his hands were on Stiles once more, gliding soothingly up and down his arms for a moment before guiding one of them up to the side. Peter placed a kiss on his palm and then a heavy weight was being attached to Stiles' wrist making him tug reflexively, finding very little give to whatever the cuff is attached to. Stiles felt his heart begin to speed as Peter repeated the process with his other arm, the slow drag of Peter's hands across his skin, the kiss to his palm, and the weight of the cuff as it's attached.

Stiles had never felt more vulnerable, body completely bared and unable to cover himself. Completely at his mercy. A full body shiver went through him and his cock twitched again.

"So perfect. You're doing so well." Another kiss to Stiles' shoulder, his neck, the brief feel of Peter pressed against him, reassuring him of his presence and it took away some of the unnamed fear he felt. "Think you can handle a little more?"

Stiles thought about the things they had discussed and nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Peter kissed his neck again in thanks, this time with the tiniest amount of suction and a brief scrape of teeth, drawing a small moan from Stiles. Stiles could feel him grin against his skin before he stepped away once more. It's only a moment before Peter's hands were on his ankles and urging his feet further apart. A kiss to Stiles' knee and a cuff was attached to his ankle, another kiss and his other ankle was similarly cuffed. Then he heard a small sound, felt weight pulling at both of them and tried to move. The spreader bar Peter had told him about was hooked to the cuffs.

A gasp slipped from Stiles, his body trembling at the sensation of being spread and bound, completely helpless, completely exposed in a way he'd never experienced before. He felt Peter's hands slide up the back of his legs as he slowly stood, pausing to spread the cheeks of his ass, a warm breath blown over his hole sending another round of shivers through him. Peter's body pressed tight against Stiles' back as his hands slid forward over narrow hips, framing his groin while completely ignoring his hard cock before slipping upwards, fingers plucking and toying with his nipples making Stiles squirm back against him. He could feel Peter chuckling behind him at his reactions, the small whimpers that had slipped free, Peter's breath hot against his bare neck and the barest scrape of fangs. One hand slipped upward, holding Stiles' throat as he urged his head back against his shoulder, a firm weight against that vulnerable part of him.

"So perfect; just look at you. Such a good boy for me. The things you make me want to do to you, darling." Peter sighed happily before stepping away once more, this time so he could circle back around to get a good luck at Stiles' flushed and trembling body. He teased him with a too brief kiss and stepped back. "Good, let's begin."

**Author's Note:**

> STOP! No, there will not be a follow up, unless at some point I change my mind. If you want actual sex, go read one of my other fics lol.


End file.
